Thor Annual Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** #5 **** Industrial Complex #12 Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Fly Like a Skyhawk! | Synopsis2 = Lawrence Covey tries to commit suicide by jumping off a building, but Skyhawk catches him. Covey tells his story. Lawrence Covey's rivalry with his friend "Billy Boy" begins in college and continues as they both become businessmen. Beaten by Billy Boy at every turn, Covey takes to industrial sabotage and bribery until he bests his friend. Infuriated, Billy Boy confronts Covey and has a massive heart attack. Shaken, Covey loses his business drive and gives up. Skyhawk shows him the endless possibilities of life. Telling Covey to make time for his family, Skyhawk departs, arriving at the apartment where he lives as Winston "Billy Boy" Manchester. | Writer2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler2_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker2_1 = Herb Trimpe | Letterer2_1 = Jade Moede | Colourist2_1 = Nel Yomtov | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing2 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Child's Play! | Synopsis3 = In the park, Pamela Shaw witnesses 3 men kidnap a baby. She pursues as Wind Warrior. He colleague Earth-Lord joins the chase that leads to Silver Sable, who explains that the baby's mother is her client and that the child was previously taken by the father, a mobster, who planned to use the baby to prevent her from testifying against him. Wind Warrior lets her take the child. Sable offers Wind Warrior a job as a freelance operative. | Writer3_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler3_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker3_1 = Herb Trimpe | Letterer3_1 = Jade Moede | Colourist3_1 = Nel Yomtov | Editor3_1 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing3 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Sven Locations: * , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = World Gone Mad! | Synopsis4 = Bill's Great Fleet of spaceships gets trapped in orbit around Ego the Living Planet. When the Fleet fights back, Ego decimates it with space debris. Bill lands on Ego and uses his hammer to reverse the planet's magnetic polarity until it gives up. Ego explains his attack, stating that Galactus' propulsion unit takes so much of his energy that he must consume any power sources to survive. Bill and the Fleet destroy the propulsion unit but refuse Ego's offer to make him their new home. Rejected, Ego attacks. Bill redirects a comet and strikes Ego with it, ending the fight. The Fleet departs, leaving a lonely Ego behind. | Writer4_1 = Michael Heisler | Penciler4_1 = Kevin West | Inker4_1 = Bob Petrecca | Letterer4_1 = Darren Auck | Colourist4_1 = Suzanne Del'orto | Editor4_1 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing4 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The first 3 pages are essentially a retelling of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = | MarvelUnlimited = https://marvel.com/comics/issue/16677/thor_annual_1966_16 | MarvelDigital = https://comicstore.marvel.com/Thor-1966-1996-Annual-16/digital-comic/33501?r=1 | Comixology = https://www.comixology.com/Thor-1966-1996-Annual-16/digital-comic/82399 }}